


Sky Blue Dreams

by Chrystie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki spends many nights wishing for a dreamless sleep, instead of the constant memories that his subconscious decides he needs to see over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Blue Dreams

_“Aomine-kun, you really should slow down with your eating. It’s messy and not very appetizing to watch.” Tetsu spoke softly beside him in his usual monotone voice and blank face._

_“Then don’t watch me eat,” Daiki said around his chopsticks, “It tastes good like this.” He continued to shovel food into his mouth as if Tetsu hadn’t said anything. Tetsu was always nagging him about his eating habits anyway, he did it almost as much as Satsuki._

_“Aomine-kun,” He heard again from Tetsu._

_Daiki lowered his bento and chopsticks to look at Tetsu questioningly, “What?” His mouth was still full, which he knew grossed Tetsu out but he also knew Tetsu was used to it. Without a word Tetsu reached a hand up and plucked off a piece of rice that was stuck to his face._

_“Please try to eat more neatly.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Daiki rolled his eyes. He was used to the act. Tetsu did it all the time for him. He would admit that he liked it when Tetsu did it for him too._

Daiki opened his eyes to the glaring afternoon sun, still a little drowsy from his daily nap. Recalling what he could about his dream, he wasn’t surprised that it was about Tetsu. That’s all his dreams ever were now when he managed to dream at all. Past memories of Tetsu.

He knew what it meant, he just wished he didn’t. It always had to be Tetsu, didn’t it?

Tetsu, who never tried to talk to him after that day by the river and just left him alone in his overwhelming strength.

Tetsu, who quit the team so easily even after constantly telling him to stay.

Tetsu, who easily found a replacement for him that wasn’t even worth a rat’s ass.

Well, it didn’t really matter. It was still his fault that Tetsu was gone. He’d had enough time to think about where they went wrong and enough dreams replaying that day by the river over and over to know that. That didn’t mean Tetsu still wasn’t at fault.

He breathed out a humourless laugh. It was pathetic, missing someone so much that his dreams for the past year revolved around that person. Rolling over onto his side, Daiki closed his eyes again, hoping this time he could sleep dreamlessly. He vaguely remembered that in less than two weeks time, he would be facing Tetsu again with his less than worthy replacement.

Well, that game would go just as the last one had. With Tetsu barely being able to look at him, as he reminded the both of them that he no longer needed Tetsu.

* * *

The night before the game with Tetsu, Daiki had managed to sleep but didn’t feel as though he’d rested at all. Apparently the prospect of seeing Tetsu made his subconscious feel the need to increase its efforts in trying to get him to make up with Tetsu. That memory was the last thing he needed before facing Tetsu.

_“Tetsu, do you think I’m the right one to be your light?” Daiki asked out of the blue as they laid side by side on Daiki’s bed. Tetsu was sleeping over that night, both of them needing to get up early in the morning to make it to their training camp._

_Tetsu looked at him questioningly, “What do you mean? Of course you are.” Tetsu’s tone made it seem as though he had asked the dumbest question imaginable._

_“It’s just, I don’t know. Why me? Why not Akashi? Or Midorima, or Murasakibara?” He wouldn’t say Kise. He wasn’t completely up to their level yet._

_“Are you saying you don’t want to be my light, Aomine-kun?” Daiki may have imagined it, but he thought he heard a bit of sadness in Tetsu’s words._

_“No, that’s not what I mean,” Daiki quickly corrected, “It’s just, Midorima does those really good three pointers, Murasakibara looks like he could jump from one side of the court to the other with the ball, and Akashi’s just good at everything. Why’d you pick me, when they can do all that? Not to say that I’m not pretty great myself.” Daiki turned onto his side to face Tetsu, even if Tetsu wasn’t really looking at him._

_“I don’t think I’d want anyone else to be my light, ” Tetsu said quietly turning onto his side as well. “To me, there isn’t a player I think is more capable of being my light. I like Aomine-kun’s basketball style the best. If possible, I’d like to always be your shadow and always have you as my light.” It wasn’t much, but the small smile Tetsu had across his lips was the most breathtaking smile Daiki had ever seen. He was happy to be the only one to see it in this little moment that was theirs and theirs alone._

_“I’d like that,” Daiki responded just as quietly as Tetsu had spoken._

It really was the worst memory to have before a game against Tetsu and his new light. _So much for always_ , he supposed.

* * *

The night of his first loss, he couldn’t sleep, which he could consider almost a blessing rather than a burden. If he couldn’t sleep then he couldn’t see Tetsu in his memories. He didn’t think he could take seeing Tetsu at the moment, even if it was just in his head.

Maybe it was better that Tetsu had found a new light. During that game, while Kagami picked Tetsu back up when he was down, it was Daiki who had brought Tetsu to tears.

Maybe a new light was what Tetsu needed. Maybe it was Tetsu who didn’t need Daiki rather than the other way around. Maybe he was better off without him.

He spent the rest of the night with similar thoughts roaming around in his head, coming to terms with the fact that, while he may have lost his precious shadow a long time ago, now it was even more useless to try and get him back.

* * *

The next night when Tetsu called Daiki to meet at a street ball court, he wasn’t sure what to expect. What could Tetsu possibly need him for after finally beating him? After finally proving that he didn’t need him?

“I wanted to ask you to teach me how to shoot.”

It took a second to fully comprehend what Tetsu was asking him, “Wait what? Do you know how weird it is for a guy to ask someone he just beat to teach him how to shoot?” To say Daiki was disappointed would have been stating the obvious, but disappointed in what, he didn’t know. Honestly what was he expecting? An attempt to make up? An ‘I told you so’? He really wasn’t sure.

At the sight of Tetsu’s downcast eyes, Daiki knew he had already lost. He moved to sit under the hoop to avoid Tetsu’s eyes for just a bit longer,”You know, yesterday I got home and ate dinner and did everything I always do but when I laid down, I couldn’t sleep,” His words were mostly rambles to stall even if they were true.

“Alright,” Daiki finally sighed, standing back up, “I’ll teach you.” He gave Tetsu a small pat on the head, like he used to when they were partners. He only somewhat regretted it as he felt the familiar soft locks brush under his palm. He really missed that feeling.

That night his dream was different. It was still filled with Tetsu but it wasn’t a memory. It was something that had never happened before, something he kind of wished would happen, it filled him with a new sense of pained happiness that he didn’t know was possible.

_Daiki felt very content and comfortable as he stared up at the blue sky from where his head was on Tetsu’s lap. Tetsu was running his finger through Daiki’s hair as he opted to look down at Daiki instead of at what was above them. “Tetsu, you’re making it kinda hard to cloud watch.” Despite his words, he really didn’t mind it. Looking at Tetsu was just as good as looking at the sky._

_“I’m pretty content with where I am though.” Tetsu had that small playful smile on his lips that Daiki always thought should have been illegal._

_“Yeah,” Daiki mused as he reached up a hand that had been resting on his stomach to caress Tetsu’s cheek, “I guess I’m pretty content here too.”_

_Tetsu leaned into the touch and placed a gentle hand over Daiki’s as his gaze turned affectionate. This was nice. Daiki couldn’t think of anything that was more perfect than this little moment that was just between him and Tetsu._

Daiki didn’t like the feeling he had when the dream ended. The dream was happy. It was what Daiki realized, not too long ago, that he wanted.

But it wasn’t real. It wasn’t possible. Too much had happened between them for it to be possible. Even if Tetsu was trying to restore their friendship, things were too different now. They were still struggling to have a friendship let alone something more.

When he looked at it that way, could he really still consider his dream a happy one?

No, his dream was nothing more than a fruitless wish, and really, that made it much more painful than a nightmare would have been.

* * *

 After a slow but steady rebuilding of his friendship with Tetsu, those dreams became much more frequent. He no longer had dreams that showed him what he had lost but instead dreams of what could have been. It was as if they were tormenting him to remind him in an even worse way of how much he had fucked up.

He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of light blue ones staring back at him. For a second he had confused them for being the sky and knew exactly who it was without needing to see anymore of his face.

He was probably still dreaming. Last he remembered, he was sleeping on the Touou roof, skipping practice again. Even if he had stopped doing it as regularly, Wakamatsu wasn’t the easiest captain to deal with. Tetsu wouldn’t be at Touou, so this had to be a dream and if it was a dream then whatever he did was fine.

He raised a hand up to caress Tetsu’s cheek, just as he had in the first dream that started this odd line of painful ones. “Tetsu,” He murmured quietly. It was fine. This was a dream, so Tetsu would be fine with it. He always was in his dreams. In his dreams Tetsu always returned his feelings.

Tetsu’s eyes widened slightly but leaned into the touch once the shock faded. “Yes Aomine-kun?” Tetsu placed a hand over Daiki’s and stroked it with his thumb.

Daiki knew it was fine to let his feelings out in this moment, because the Tetsu in his dreams always reciprocated them. It was always a nice escape from reality before it crushed him when he woke up. So without hesitation he said what he would say to the real Tetsu if he knew Tetsu would accept it. “Tetsu, I miss you.”

Again, Tetsu’s eyes widened, but only marginally, before he smiled. “I miss you too, Aomine-kun.” There was a small hint of hesitation in Tetsu’s eyes that Daiki couldn’t really understand. Tetsu never had that look in his dreams before.

Tetsu held Daiki’s hand gently as he turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Daiki’s palm.

This time it was Daiki’s turn to widen his eyes in shock. That felt real. Tetsu’s kiss felt _real_. “Isn’t this a dream?” His voice came out quieter than a whisper.

“Why would this be a dream?” Tetsu asked with a slight tilt of his head even with Daiki’s hand still held up to his face.

Slowly, Daiki sat up, removing his hand from Tetsu, his heart beating loud in his ears. “You’re not a dream,” Daiki said more to himself than to Tetsu, yet Tetsu still shook his head no.

“Then, it’s okay for me to miss you?” Tetsu nodded with a small laugh from the oddity of the question, his eyes starting to gleam with fresh tears, ready to fall.

“And you really miss me too?” Again, Tetsu nodded.

Daiki slowly moved closer to him, as if moving too fast would startle Tetsu away, and cupped Tetsu’s face with both his hands. He held his breath, as he pressed his forehead against Tetsu’s. “Then this is okay?”

“Yes,” Tetsu breathed, his voice sounding a little choked which Daiki could understand. He was starting to feel a little choked up too.

“We can be more than we were?” Daiki’s face felt wet, but whether they were his tears or Tetsu’s he couldn’t really tell.

“Yes,” Tetsu repeated, his voice barely audible.

Stroking Tetsu’s face with his thumbs, he slowly leaned in the rest of the way, giving Tetsu enough time to back away if he wanted to. The kiss was was brief, nothing more than a touch of lips, but Daiki loved it all the same.

They sat in comfortable silence after Tetsu shifted to sit between Daiki’s legs, his back pressed to Daiki’s chest. Daiki had happily buried his face into the crook of Tetsu’s neck, taking in his scent and presence. It was only after he’d deemed he’d had a sufficient intake of Tetsu did he lift his head slightly to ask the glaring question at hand. “Tetsu, why are you here?”

Tetsu turned his head to give Daiki a questioning look, “I was under the impression that you wanted me here. Was I wrong?” His voice was perfectly monotone as it always was, but Daiki could tell Tetsu’s words weren’t anything serious.

“I do want you here, but why are you at Touou?”

The small smile that Daiki loved found its way onto Tetsu’s lips, making it much more tempting for Daiki to kiss them again. “Momoi-san asked me to come by. She told me you were still skipping some practices.”

Daiki could only scoff, “She would do that, wouldn’t she.” He buried his face in the crook of Tetsu’s neck again, this time more to hide himself from Tetsu’s gaze, “I only skip ‘cause Wakamatsu’s an ass. I still practice on my own.”

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu called him softly, a silent question asking him to raise his head back up.

Daiki tentatively looked up, only revealing his eyes from where his face was hidden in Tetsu’s shoulder. Tetsu brushed soft lips against his temple before showing him that smile again, “I’m glad you can play with a smile again.”

As if Tetsu had willed it from him, Daiki smiled, “Yeah.” Tetsu nudged Daiki to lift his head more and turned himself around in Daiki’s arms, pressing another kiss to Daiki’s lips, this one deeper than the one earlier. Even in his dreams, Daiki couldn’t think of a more perfect moment than this one.


End file.
